clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowball
In Club Penguin, you can throw snowballs. These are usually used in Snowball Fights, or when a penguin is annoyed or mad at someone. They are also used to "point" or show other penguins where an object is, such as a pin. If you want to throw a snowball, click on the snowball icon on the toolbar to the right of the chat bar. Also, you can press T''' on your keyboard. Clicking the '''T also helps if you want to thow snowballs fast. Sometimes in rooms during parties (or some stage plays), snowballs have colors or replaced by other objects. Snowballs are also used to power up machines, such as the Clock Tower, the Island Lifter 3000, the Snowball-Powered Electricity Generator at the Cave Mine, and the watering system at the Mine Shack. Rooms *If you throw a snowball in the Box Dimension it will bounce up and down in the air before it touches the ground which could mean the box dimension has different gravity to Club Penguin. *The Underwater replaces the snowballs with bubbles. *The Recycling Plant replaces the snowballs with a variety of recyclable items. *In the Water Dojo, snowballs turn into Water Balloons. *In almost all the rooms during the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, the snowballs turned into fruit. Parties *During the Puffle Party 2009-2012, the snowballs were replaced by Puffle O's in the Puffle Feeding Area. Also, the snowballs were replaced by plastic balls in the Forest, except for the Puffle Party 2011. *During the Puffle Party 2011-2012, they were replaced by cookies.(Only in Box Dimension) *During the 2008 April Fools Party, the snowballs in the Lighthouse and the Beacon were replaced by paintballs. *In both the Water Parties, the snowballs were replaced by water balloons. *All throughout the Adventure Party 2009, there was a Snowball Eating Plant which feasted upon frozen precipitation. *If you threw a snowball in the Forest during the Holiday Party 2009, it would become an ornament so you could "decorate" the tree. *During the April Fools Day 2010, snowballs changed into tomatoes, pizzas, and other snacks. At the Dock, it changed to paintballs. *At the Medieval Party 2010, in the first challenge of Ye Knight's Quest 2, when a snowball was thrown anywhere, it would melt to water. *During the Music Jam 2010, if you threw a snowball in the Casa Fiesta room, it would turn into confetti. *During the 5th Anniversary Party, if you threw a snow ball, it will turn into a red, green , yellow, purple or whatever color you were wearing. *During the Holiday Party 2010, if you threw a snowball in the Lighthouse or Beacon it would turn into a coin. If you threw a snowball in the ??? room it would turn into an ornament. *During the Island Adventure Party 2011 if you threw a snowball on the Iceberg, it would turn into a fish. *During the Underwater Expedition 2012, if you threw a snowball, it would slide down to the left because of the island being tilted. *During the Puffle Party 2012 at the Beacon, the snowballs were replaced with pies. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover, wearing one of the three super gloves, the Icy Power Gloves, the Cosmic Power Gloves, and the Lightning Power Gloves would throw a specific kind of power snowball. *During Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, the snowballs were replaced with fruit. *During The Fair 2012 on the Iceberg, the snowballs were replaced with paint balls. *During Operation: Blackout, members could throw extra large snowballs by wearing the Herbert Disguise. *During Holiday Party 2012, in the Bakery Penguins could throw snowballs and snowballs would change into ingredients for cookies depending where they stood. *If any penguins throws snowballs at the Holiday Cookies Pin, it will disappear. *When Dinosaurs thew snowballs at Penguins at the Prehistoric Party, it was puke. Glitch There was a bug in the mine shack, where a round snowball at the tracks. This bug was later fixed. Trivia *When Rockhopper throws a Snowball, Yarr pulls out a mini-telescope and looks after it. *Bouncer, the Elite Puffle, is specially trained to throw snowballs. *Snowballs commonly turn into food, bubbles, water balloons, paint balloons, trash, ornaments and can melt in some rooms, in some parties. *Third-party cheating programs allow penguins to throw snowballs off-screen. *The F.I.S.H. says not to report penguins for throwing snowballs at you. See also *Snowball Fight *Snow Cannon 3000 *Water Balloons SWF *Snowball Category:Misc. Category:Items Category:Features